


「creves+ggpg」RUINED

by cactusluvu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusluvu/pseuds/cactusluvu





	「creves+ggpg」RUINED

是面积不大、装潢却精美的公寓。又是这种梦境。  
“先生……？”试探着向扶手椅里的男人发问。  
克雷登斯的黑色眼睛流露着怯生生的光。  
男人没有回答。  
拖着怯弱的小步挪到男人面前。这次对方睡着了。白色的衬衫贴合着上半身的线条。双乳的弧度恰到好处，乳首微微凸起，隔着衬衫也能发现。克雷登斯无声地咽了咽吐沫。  
“亲吻他漂亮的乳房吧。”又是这种声音。这不是克雷登斯自己的声音，却将克雷登斯内心最隐匿的思绪生拉硬拽出来。  
“先生、先生……”  
低声呼唤了两声，并没有想把他真的唤醒的意思，只是确认他暂时不会醒过来。  
将扣到最高的衬衫纽扣依次解开，手指已经不再颤抖。因为这已经不是第一次。虽然这是第一次没有得到许可的，不过只是梦境的话没有关系吧。  
无论做了多少次，吻上他的胸膛时，都会颤抖的嘴唇，烧得艳红。仿佛有神圣地闪着金光的烟气会在滚汤的嘴唇着落在他柔软的胸口时直直上升。  
“先生……”克雷登斯轻声地呼唤着，透着光亮的眼睛自下而上审视着格雷夫斯的睡脸。  
能唤起温情回忆的嘴唇，又黑又密的睫毛像小动物一样乖乖地盖着，一缕散发落在额头。克雷登斯多希望只有他一个人见过他这幅光景，多希望这不是梦。  
克雷登斯吮吸着他的乳首。由于他还陷在睡眠中，伏在他有规律地微微起伏的胸口，克雷登斯特意放缓了动作，轻柔地、长时间地照顾着那两颗红润的果实，直到变得饱满坚挺。  
克雷登斯将他被西裤包裹着的长腿架上椅子的扶手。周遭安静得只剩下呼吸声。由于紧张，克雷登斯的呼吸越发粗重。他隔着裤子丝滑的面料摸到他的后穴。之后，手指在会阴和穴口之间散发热气的区域来回摸索。对方于是像说梦话一样呜咽出声，像某种毛发温软的小动物。  
克雷登斯颤抖的手把对方的西裤脱到膝头。令人震惊的画面显现在眼前。他红肿的穴口微弱地收缩着，挤出一股白浊。  
“他就是这样……轻易地引诱人侵犯他。”又是那个恼人的声音，这次却与过去不同，竟是一副语重心长的教诲口气。  
克雷登斯胸中盘旋着愤怒和困惑。为什么梦中会出现这种玷污了先生的景象，还有莫名的陌生声音在耳畔环旋，这意味着什么？  
克雷登斯被蝇蚊一般驱之不散的负面情绪侵扰着。他忍无可忍，不管不顾地吻了上去，对着渗出不知何来的浊液的穴口，义无反顾地吻了上去。格雷夫斯先生发出一声闷闷的呻吟。克雷登斯抬头再次确认他没有醒过来。从胯下仰视，他注意到了格雷夫斯脸颊上的红晕，像麦麸蛋糕上浅红的糖霜。克雷登斯长吁了一口气，缓缓站起身，把裤子脱到膝盖上，接着虔诚地跪到地上，心怀着一种可怕的敬意，将自己早就勃起的性器送进格雷夫斯已被谁蹂躏过的穴里。格雷夫斯没有醒来。他所有的回应就是穴肉把克雷登斯咬得很紧，像绝望的人抓住峭壁边缘的力道。黑暗以同样的力道压迫着克雷登斯的眼球。他的身体与理智早已背道而驰——身体希望他在这个宛若现实的梦境中永不醒来；理智告诉他这只是一个梦境，他不能、也不可能永不醒来。

克雷登斯睁开眼睛，浑浊的迷雾笼罩着他一般昏沉。他的心脏“哐哐”跳动着，仿佛要从胸腔里撞出来似的。他回想起刚才的那个梦，他奸污了那个人。克雷登斯抵着那个能让他发出最舒服的呻吟的点，将那个睡梦中的人带到了最高潮，然后将自己的精液全数留在了里面。梦中，高潮过后的克雷登斯跪坐在地上，一动不动地看着粘稠的精液从穴口滴落到椅面上，再滴落到地上。那个人对他是如此温柔，他却将他放进如此丑恶的场景。罪恶感像是从天而降的蛛网将克雷登斯从头到脚覆盖住，让他透不过气来。  
类似的梦一个月前就做过，两周前也做过。不过，之前那几次那几次的梦里，格雷夫斯会睁大着水汪汪的眼睛，凝视着克雷登斯，也会配合着他扭动精瘦的腰，做到忘情的时候，还会像爱抚本不亲人的小猫一样，用颤抖的双手顺着克雷登斯的黑发。虽然梦中的格雷夫斯一句话也没说过，但是在之前的几次梦中，他都得到了格雷夫斯眼神的默许。即便是梦里的一厢情愿，也总比没有温柔如水的眼神许可的这一次要好上百倍。

格雷夫斯醒来的时候，腰部的酸痛和穴里“咕叽咕叽”的粘腻感刺激着他的神经。  
“帕西，你醒了，感觉怎么样？”格林德沃从后面幽幽地出现，气息丝毫没有预警。  
格雷夫斯没有表现出吃惊，只是徐徐开口：“我睡着的时候，有谁来过吗？”  
格林德沃哼笑了两声。  
“有谁来过，你猜不到吗？”  
“是那孩子吗？”  
格林德沃提起一边嘴角，做了一个微笑，就像在说“谁知道呢”。  
于是，格雷夫斯确信是克雷登斯来过。穴里的酸胀感，不止是一个人的精液量。他推想格林德沃大概没有在他来之前为他做过清洁，也就是说克雷登斯原原本本地看到了他刚被格林德沃玩弄过的模样。表面波澜不惊地啜了一口茶，心中却翻起了羞愧的浪花。克雷登斯要承受的本就已经够多了。自己本不该给他带去这种无谓的伤害。只怪他自己被格林德沃强制高潮、完全没有防备的瞬间施了昏迷咒，完全没有余裕再给自己来一个清洁咒就沉沉睡去了。  
“怎么一脸欲求不满，不揪着那孩子的头发高潮不够爽？”  
格林德沃嘲讽着脸上写满自罪的格雷夫斯。格雷夫斯简短地否认了。但是格林德沃的玩兴上来了，把茶杯中的茶匙送到格雷夫斯身下。因为是一条腿搭在另一条上的姿势，茶匙是迅速擦着修身西裤的布料，钻过紧紧贴在一起的大腿根，抵到刚清理干净的穴口。连续的侵入让穴敏感了不少。刚感到有东西抵上就不由自主地张开，仿佛在欢迎异物的侵入似的。格雷夫斯面无表情，早早放弃了抵抗，任由玩弄。茶匙钻进了裤子。金属微凉的触感让他一哆嗦。在穴口徐徐转了一圈，将穴肉划得越加肿痛，甚至渗出一些血丝。没等他适应，茶匙就疯狂旋转起来，一边旋转一边向里钻。格雷夫斯憋不住漏出一声呻吟。格林德沃端详着格雷夫斯强忍着刺激的表情，咧着嘴角笑得像个得到新扫帚的孩子。格雷夫斯不想看见他的脸，索性闭上眼，死咬着下唇，虽然呻吟还是一下下地漏出来。  
最终，被一柄茶匙玩弄到高潮连连后，向后瘫软在扶手椅中昏睡过去的格雷夫斯做了一个收养了黑色小猫的梦。梦里，那只小猫只信任他一个人，也只粘他一个人。与此同时，格林德沃作为格雷夫斯在魔法部准时上班。他以这幅面貌去见克雷登斯时，小少年青涩的脸庞竟然泛着不易察觉红。

 

格林德沃扮演的格雷夫斯举手投足之间没有一丝一毫真正的格雷夫斯的影子。格林德沃满不在意。但是克雷登斯像又被遗弃了一次。他的内心是多么敏感。绝望苦闷的现实和醉人的“梦境”交缠成索套，箍紧了克雷登斯年轻纤细的颈项。晦暗无明的日子永无尽头，就像没有出口的迷宫，无论怎么努力都无法逃离。克雷登斯身上那股未知的、强大到令人胆寒的力量在恐惧的浇灌下悄然成长。那是猛毒的、通体荆刺、连花瓣都伤人的植物从脊骨中萌芽、开枝、繁叶。

克雷登斯来到约好的地点和“格雷夫斯”见面。因为骨骼不断伸长，去年的衬衫紧绷在身上。被衣物拘束着的样子配上凹陷颊骨上有些许突兀的红晕，样子忸怩拘谨。  
格林德沃用“格雷夫斯”的手攥住了克雷登斯的领口，用格雷夫斯从未用过的语气逼迫着这个无助的少年。  
那位可怕的照护者对他的影响让克雷登斯对失望这种情绪极度敏感。他人的失望会在他身上引发严重的不安，就像用匕首捣碎毒花的花蕊，再把花茎划得伤横累累、毒液横流。  
巫师都是这种善变的人吗？人真的能像过去的格雷夫斯，温柔至此，又像现在的格雷夫斯，只剩下冷灰似的眼睛。截然不同的两个“格雷夫斯”撕扯着克雷登斯的心脏，几乎要把他的左右心室掰开，深色的、粘腻的血珠从缝隙中滋出。

 

真正的格雷夫斯正被漆黑的绸带剥夺着视觉，被强力的咒语固定着手脚，以极其羞耻的姿势被迫大开双腿，在床上动弹不得。在漫无边际、令人窒息的黑暗中，少年无助的目光仿佛落到了他的身上。他的身体不由自主地想要蜷缩起来——那留下了斑驳红痕的躯体，不想被看到。他徒然奋力地蜷缩着指尖，身体被带动着拗扭。他明知道是白费力气，身体却是那么不理智。腰侧的肌肉紧绷一阵，又累得松开。

 

克雷登斯在离开“格雷夫斯”后，就又陷入了莫名的“梦境”。  
“克雷……孩子，不要看我、不要看、啊……”  
紧张得声音沙哑的格雷夫斯语无伦次地低声哀求。浮着粉红热气的肌肤袒露在冰凉的空气中。  
克雷登斯彻底搞不明白究竟什么才是真实。如果现在是在做梦，自己又为什么会反复梦见这个在现实中已经截然不同了的格雷夫斯，还是在这种情境下的？剧毒植物的根茎扎进他的脊髓，吸食了他脑中仅有的些微理智。  
克雷登斯青白的手指陷进格雷夫斯的脖颈。颈侧被牢牢扼住的格雷夫斯竭尽全力想要说什么，但是只有沙哑的喘息从喉咙口挤出来。克雷登斯撞进格雷夫斯被格林德沃预备好的身体，手上的力道没有放松一丝半毫。格雷夫斯连一声完整的呻吟都发不出来，只能看到他的嘴唇无声地张开又闭合，像离了水的鱼。  
缺氧不仅让格雷夫斯的脸颊越发潮红，还让他的大脑逐渐发出错误的信号。舌尖从微启的双唇之间吐出，下身坚挺地磨着克雷登斯的腹部，格雷夫斯差不多已经要失去感到羞耻的能力了。他知道自己现在看起来一定就像发情的母狗一样，但他已经没有足够的氧气去顾及。被蒙住眼睛的他，其他感官，尤其是穴里能感受到比往常强数倍的刺激。克雷登斯性器上暴起的青筋、每一道沟壑和穴壁之间的摩擦，一时间产生的吸附感和紧贴性器被生生拽出又顶入的撕裂感。呼吸被阻滞着，缺氧的状态下，病态的欣快感从上至下占领了格雷夫斯。他僵硬的身体被动地吞吃着克雷登斯狂怒的性器。他竖起的乳尖随着被肏干的节奏在空气中颤动。窒息的激奋剥夺了他的神智。他没有能够告诉克雷登斯，关于事实真相的任何事。他的身体不自主地将克雷登斯的性器绞到极致紧的时候，他射了出来。浊液挂在克雷登斯的腹部。克雷登斯的手放开了。他扯掉蒙住格雷夫斯眼睛的黑绸带。熟悉的温柔的目光烙在克雷登斯眼底。泪珠大颗大颗地从黑发少年晶莹的眸中滚落——这是格雷夫斯的眼睛记录的最后的景象。  
“不用为我哭泣。”这双眼睛最后的目光仿佛在说着这句话。  
克雷登斯对着渐渐失去温度的肉体和失去光亮的眼睛不住地落泪。他选择了把温存的“梦境”打碎，让过于像美梦的噩梦就此终止。这样，噩梦一般的现实就成了唯一的现实。没有矛盾，没有自罪，没有痛苦，什么也没有。

 

克雷登斯再次醒来时，又是和格雷夫斯约定的时间了。这次，唯独这次，他没有去见他。他知道，他已经死了。是他亲手杀死了他。


End file.
